


Darling, you're all I need

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry dad Magnus, Betrayal, Boys In Love, Dad Magnus, Fighting, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon and Raphael have been together since forever, Simon thinks he loves Clary, Simon tries to woo Raphael, break-up, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Simon and Raphael are happy together, that is until Simon forgets their 8th year anniversary.Raphael is left heartbroken and Magnus and Alec try to pick up the pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said:  
> Raphael and Simon are together from years. They live together. Simon starts to act in a weird way because Clary has some issues with her boyfriend. Simon is always busy with her and he forgets Raphael. The night of their anniversary, Simon forgets their date at the restaurant and Raphael waits for him there for 3 hours.  
> Raphael are home when Simon arrives, they talk and Simon reveals that he could be in love with Clary. Raphael packs his stuff and leaves. He gets drunk and goes to Magnus. SImon realizes his mistake and tries to make peace with him but it won't be an easy thing especially because Magnus is an angry dad. So, he decides to woo Raphael.
> 
> Here you go anon! Another Saphael prompt, this fic turned into a monster fic, I hope that's okay!

“Simon!’’ Raphael laughed, turning his face away from his boyfriend’s flour covered hands. “Stop it!’’

Simon and Raphael had been together since they were sixteen and are currently living together since three years. Raphael was now twenty-four and worked for a music magazine in downtown New York. Simon, also twenty-four, had quit his job at the coffee store three years ago and pursuit his musical career with one of his best friends Maureen.  

The coffee shop where Simon worked was ironically the place where Simon and Raphael met the first time. Simon hadn’t slept well that morning so was slow in his thinking. Raphael was on his way to his class, he followed a degree in Marketing, when he decided to stop by to grab some coffee.

The two boys had locked eyes the minute Raphael stepped inside and both immediately felt a spark run down their back. Raphael had smiled at the other boy, who flushed and stuttered out the question what he would like to drink. In his mind, Simon had been pissed at himself. Here he was, a gorgeous man standing in front of him and yet he couldn’t utter a simple word without stuttering. Little did he know that Raphael found it very adorable and attractive. Ever since that day, Raphael stopped by every morning to get some coffee before class and every morning he was met Simon’s beautiful eyes and smile.

It was after a few weeks that Raphael had decided to just take the leap of fate and ask Simon out. So the next time he had walked into the coffee shop and Simon asked for his order, he answered that he wanted Simon as his order and mentally face palmed himself at his ridiculous answer. Simon had burst out laughing and Raphael had taken that as a very definite __no__  and was convinced Simon was making fun of him. He had muttered out some apologies and made an attempt to run out of the coffee shop but a hand around his wrist stopped him.

Simon had shyly pulled Raphael back and apologized himself, not wanting to let him think he was making fun of him. He was just surprised a handsome man as Raphael had been wanting to go out with him. Raphael blushed and but slowly intertwined his fingers with Simon, asking him again if he wanted to go out that Friday. Simon had grinned and pressed a kiss against his cheek, before whispering a ‘See you Friday’ in his ear.

Ever since their first date the two had been inseparable. Which led them to the moment where they are now. They were in their kitchen, trying to make Star Wars cookies. Simon had used his puppy eyes on Raphael and Raphael simply couldn’t refuse so they went to get groceries and started making the cookies when they got home.

“But there’s something on your face.’’ Simon giggled. “I mean it this time, I swear.’’

Raphael rolled his eyes but turned his face back to his boyfriend nonetheless. “Fine, where?’’

Simon smirked and swiped some flour across Raphael’s face. “Right there!’’ He cackled. Raphael shook his head but couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on his face.

He reached his hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful of flower, throwing it in Simon’s face who immediately stopped laughing. He coughed a few times before glaring at Raphael who smiled innocently. “You did not just do that.’’

“Oh, but I did, mi amor.’’ Raphael chuckled. His eyes widened however when Simon smirked, grabbing the whipped cream can. “Simon, no.’’

“What, love?’’ Simon grinned devilishly. “I’m not doing anything.’’

“Por el amor de Dios,’’ Raphael said loudly, walking backwards from Simon while pointing at him as he inched closer to Raphael. “If you do not put that can down right now Simon or así que ayúdame dios, I will kill you.’’

“I have no clue what you are talking about, dearest.’’ Simon then launched forward, spraying whipped cream all over Raphael.

Raphael screeched, trying to get away from Simon and while trying to slap the can out of his hands. Soon, the can was empty and Simon wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him to his chest so he would stop running away.

“Simon,’’ Raphael whined, turning around in his grasp and slapped his hands against his chest. “You ruined my favorite clothes.’’ Simon chuckled and tightened his hold.

“You don’t have favorite clothes,’’ Simon deadpanned, wiping some whipped cream from his nose, licking it off his finger. “Hmm, delicious.’’

Raphael rolled his eyes and raised his eyebrows. “Are you done?’’ Simon smirked and shook his head. “You still have some on your lips,’’ He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Raphael’s.

Raphael rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s lame attempt to kiss him, before closing his eyes and responding to the kiss, clutching Simon’s shirt in his hands. He let out a soft moan when Simon licked his bottom lip and opened his mouth, moving his hands up to wrap them around his neck. He pulled his own body flush against Simon’s and let out a soft sigh. After eight years of kissing his heart still skipped a beat and the butterflies in his stomach were still there.

Their moment was cut short when Simon’s phone started ringing. Simon groaned but pulled away, letting out a surprised hum when Raphael pulled him right back, cupping his face. “Ignore it,’’ He murmured between kisses. Simon chuckled but pulled back anyway.

Raphael pouted as his boyfriend untangled himself from his arms and moved to pick his phone up. “Hello, Clary?’’ He asked and sat down on the back of the couch. Raphael sighed and sat down next to him, bumping his shoulder against Simon’s and motioned for him to put his phone on speaker. Simon did so.

 _ _“_ Simon?’ _’__  Clary sniffled. __“_ I am so sorry to interrupt you, but-’ _’__  a sob escaped her lips and Simon closed his eyes while Raphael rubbed his forehead.

“Jace again?’’ Simon didn’t even have to ask, he knew Clary and Jace were having some troubled and every time after a fight Clary would call Simon to empty her heart.

 _ _“_ Yeah. We had a fight again and he left,’ _’__ Clary cried. “ _ _I_ said horrible things Simon. Well- We both did but still...’ _’__ She hiccuped. “ _I didn’t want to ask you because I know tonight is yours and Raphael’s date night but-’ _’__

“You want me to come over?’’ Simon asked, turning to Raphael and his eyes asking him a silent question. Raphael sighed but nodded his head anyways.

 _ _“_ Please. _’’__  Clary whimpered.

“I’m on my way, I’ll be there in half an hour, okay?’’ Simon asked her.

Another sniffle sounded through the phone. “ _Okay, see you soon Simon._ ’’

Simon hung up the phone and slid it in his back pocket. Raphael sighed and stood up. “Well,’’ Raphael sighed. “Guess you have to go.’’ He was about to walk away when Simon’s hand wrapped around his arm, tugging him against his chest.

“You didn’t think,’’ Simon whispered sensually in his ear, causing a shiver to run down Raphael’s spine. “I was going to hers looking like this, right? I am in a need of shower... Maybe we could shower together? To save water, of course.’’

Raphael smirked, biting his lip and turning around in Simon’s arms. “Of course, to _save water._ ’’ Raphael said with a playful twinkle in his eyes, gripping Simon by the shirt and tugging him towards the bathroom.

 

.

Raphael sat in the coffee shop, Magnus across from. They had been heading into town before decided to take a break from their shopping spree and grab a cup of coffee. While drinking coffee, Raphael told him his plan to surprise Simon on their 8th year anniversary. Magnus had been silent for awhile, pursing his lip while absentmindedly stirring his coffee and looking out in front of him.

“You probably think this is a good idea.’’ Magnus started, but Raphael sighed loudly, interrupting him.

“I do.’’ Raphael said. “I definitely think it’s a good idea.’’

“But I’ll tell your right now,’’ Magnus continued. “It’s not a good idea.’’

“Why not?’’ Raphael asked Magnus, raising his arms in disbelief. “I love him, Magnus. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. It’s not a split of a second decision, I’ve been thinking about this for at least the past three years. I wanna marry Simon.’’

Magnus sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Raphael frowned at his long time friend. “Why can’t you just be happy for me?’’ Raphael asked, feeling hurt that his best friends thought so little about his relationship with Simon.

“I am happy.’’ Magnus sighed. “I know how you feel about Simon and if you really think this is the right thing to do,’’ Magnus smiled. “Then I’m happy for you.’’

Raphael smiled back, reaching over to place his own hand over his. “Thank you, Magnus. You know you’re opinion means a lot to me, you were there for me when no one else was.’’

Magnus squeezed his hand. “Raphael, your mother loved you. You know that, she just didn’t see it coming that you were gay.’’

“And then she kicked me out,’’ Raphael sighed. “And then you took me in. You cared for me like I was your own son. I will be forever grateful for that, Magnus.’’

Magnus smiled happily. “Any time my friend. I know you would’ve done the same for me.’’

Raphael chuckled, drinking his cappuccino. “So,’’ He said. “Will you help me find the perfect engagement ring for Simon?’’

“Only if I get to be your best man,’’ Magnus smirked. “I mean, I know you and Stan are close, but come on.’’

Raphael laughed, shaking his head. “Of course, you can be my best man Magnus. There is no one else I would trust with that position.’’

Magnus cheered and jumped up, moving around the table to hug Raphael tightly. Raphael laughed and patted his back, ignoring the looks they received from the people around them when Magnus had started cheering.

“Come on,’’ Magnus said as he tugged Raphael on his feet. “Let’s go find your engagement ring, I saw one a few weeks ago and it was perfect.’’

Raphael halted his movements, eyeing his best friend carefully. “Why were you looking at engagements rings?’’

Magnus turned a bright red, looking down at his hands and playing with the rings that were around his fingers. Raphael eyes widened. “You little bugger!’’ He shouted as Magnus motioned for him to keep his voice down, smiling at a couple that looked at them annoyed. “You’re planning to propose to Alec, aren’t you?’’

“Okay, fine.’’ Magnus sighed, tugging him out of the shop so they wouldn’t draw too much attention. “I’ve been thinking about it,’’ Magnus admitted. “And I’ve been looking at rings, but I want to wait until the perfect moment before I ask him.’’

Raphael smiled brightly, slapping his arm excitedly. “Why didn’t you tell me?!’’

Magnus chuckled and pushed his hands off of him. “Because you’re boyfriend is not really good at keeping secrets, Raph.’’ He winked.

Raphael opened his mouth, ready to defend his boyfriend when he couldn’t help but realize Magnus was right. Simon often had the habit that if he started talking about something, he couldn’t stop. And if he was feeling very nervous, he would say the first thing that came to his mind so yes, he had a lot of trouble with that in the beginning. Once, he wanted to throw Magnus a surprise birthday party in a way to thank him for being such a good friend. When Magnus came over the day before his surprise birthday party, Simon got so stressed he told Magnus all about it. Raphael had been so pissed that he succeeded in ignoring for Simon for three full hours, his own personal record to this day.

“Okay,’’ he sighed, dropping his head in defeat. “You got me there.’’

Magnus chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Come on, this way.’’

Magnus brought Raphael to the jewelry store he visited himself not to long ago. Magnus eyed the vitrines, searching for that one ring he had deemed ‘perfect’. He gasped happily when he saw it and roughly tugged Raphael away from the necklaces he was watching. Raphael huffed as Magnus almost tore his arms off but stopped when Magnus grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards the vitrine, his eyes noticing the beautiful ring in the middle. The ring was silver, with a small golden band around it. The diamond was shining so sharp it almost hurt Raphael’s eyes, but he couldn’t look away from it.

“That’s it,’’ Raphael breathed. “That’s the one, Magnus.’’

Magnus smiled giddily. “I knew it would be, it just screams perfection.’’ He patted Raphael’s shoulders. “I’ll get the sales woman, stay here.’’

Raphael nodded, not really hearing what Magnus said to him. He was captivated by the beauty of the ring. A grin appeared on his face when he thought about proposing to Simon tomorrow. He wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

.

Simon sighed tiredly as he opened the door to his house, walking and closing it behind him. He tossed his keys in the bowl standing on the table next to the door. He hung his coat up and kicked his shoes off, slumping to the living room.

“Love?’’ Simon called as he plopped down on the couch. “I’m home!’’

“In the kitchen!’’ Raphael called back. “Be right there, Luz de mi vida.’’

Simon smiled at the nickname, his heart fluttering in his chest after all those years. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes felt a body climb next to him on the couch. The person wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked their head in Simon’s neck. Simon’s hand came up to play with the dark, soft strands he came to love so much. Raphael sighed contently and pressed a kiss to Simon’s neck.

“I missed you, mi amor.’’ Raphael said, snuggling closer to Simon. “How’s Clary?’’

“A bit better,’’ Simon sighed as he continued to play with Raphael’s hair. “Though I think this break might be the final one. They never had a fight this big before.’’

Raphael sighed. “Amor,’’ he said, before moving to sit up, looking down at Simon who stared up at him curiously. “Do you really think it’s such a good idea to meddle so much between them?’’

Simon’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?’’ Raphael sighed and shifted a bit. “I mean that maybe they should solve this on their own. I am not saying you are doing such thing but..’’ Raphael closed his eyes. “Meddling between them could cause Clary’s decisions to be influenced.’’

Simon frowned, moving to sit up too, his back against the arm rest. “What? You really think I’d convince Clary to break up with Jace?’’

“No, no.’’ Raphael said, trying to calm Simon down. “That’s not what I’m saying-’’

“Then what are you saying?’’ Simon had been tired as hell when he got home and all he wanted to do was cuddle with Raphael, maybe make out a bit and then hit the bed and know he was getting this. Raphael closed his eyes.

“I mean,’’ He said calmly. “That Clary is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions and deal with her own problem.’’

“She’s my best friend.’’ Simon spat. “This is hard for her, she needs someone who she can count on. I thought you would understand that!’  
  
”I do understand!’’ Raphael sighed and closed his eyes. “Look, can we just not fight? There a better and more fun things to do then arguing.’’

“Like what?’’ Simon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Raphael smirked and placed his hands on Simon’s shoulders and threw one of his legs over Simon’s lap. Simon widened his eyes as Raphael grinned.

“Well, I don’t know.’’ Raphael mumbled, leaning in to kiss his jaw. “Maybe this.’’ Another kiss, the corner of his mouth this time. “Or this.’’ He pecked Simon’s lips. “Or that.’’ He moved down to Simon’s neck and Simon closed his eyes.

“R-Raphael, I’m still mad at you.’’ Simon stuttered out, Raphael smirking at how he effected Simon.

“Sure you are, cariño.’’ He kissed his way up, whispering in Simon’s ear. “I thought about you today. Extraño tus labios, guapo.’’ He whispered seductively.

Simon growled and tangled his hand in Raphael’s hair and pulled his head back, leaning up and crashing his lips against Raphael’s. Raphael moaned and closed his eyes, kissing back just as hard. He started to move his hips when he felt Simon buck his up, grinding down on him. Simon moaned, breaking the kiss as he threw his head back. Raphael pressed his lips against Simon’s neck and Simon tightened the hand in Raphael’s hair as he nipped and sucked at his neck while simultaneously rocking his hips against his in a steady pace.

“R-Rapha.’’ Simon moaned. Raphael smirked and ran his hands up his chest, under his shirt. Just as they were about to remove Simon’s shirt, when his phone rang. Raphael let out a frustrated cry and rested his head against his shoulder as Simon sighed irritatingly, grabbing his phone.

“What?’’ He snapped at the person who interrupted their sexy time.

“ _Oh, _’’__  Clary said, startled. “ _I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can call back another time if you want.’ _’__

“Clary!’’ Simon said and pushed Raphael up, sitting up himself. “You’re not interrupting anything. Is everything alright?’’

Raphael went to continue pressing tiny kisses against his neck but Simon pushed him away, shaking his head. Raphael frowned but leaned back anyways, crossing his arms with a huff. His boyfriend was acting distant towards him and it scared him.

 _ _“_ I know you just left but... _’’__ Clary sighed. __“_ I really don’t feel like sleeping alone tight. Could you maybe spent the night here? _’’__

“Of course.’’ Simon said immediately, pushing Raphael off of him and swinging his legs off the couch. Raphael looked at him in bewilderment. What was he doing? “I’m on my way, yeah? See you soon.’’

Simon hung up the phone and went to put his shoes on. Raphael frowned and sat up in confusion. “Where are you exactly going?’’

“To Clary’s. I am spending the night there.’’ Simon leaned in and pressed a kiss to Raphael’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?’’

Without another word Simon jogged towards the small hallway and tugged on his coat. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. Raphael stared after him in confusion, raising his arms in disbelief.

“Simon!’’ He called after him, a door closing answering him.

Raphael fell back against the couch and stared out in front of him, grabbing one of the couch pillows and threw it across the room. He then grabbed another and pulled it towards his chest, wrapping his arms around it. A tear slid down his cheek and he wiped it away. He closed his eyes as another tear slipped out and soft sob slipped past his lips.

He never felt more alone then he did now.

 

.

The next morning Raphael woke up due to sounds coming from the living room. He yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out who could be making the sounds. He threw the blankets off of him and shuffled to the living room, sleep still in his eyes. When he arrived in the living room he saw Simon scurry around, dressed and well. He was packing his bag for the morning class he had. A few months ago Simon had told Raphael how badly he wanted to do a study to become an accountant. Raphael had stroked his face and said that if he wanted to, he should do it. So Simon did.

Raphael walked over and wrapped his arms from behind, resting his head against Simon’s back. Simon jumped and turned around.

“Raph.’’ He said, eyes wide. “You’re awake.’’

“Good morning, cariño.’’ Raphael smiled and pressed a soft kiss against your lips. “I missed you last night. Do you know what day it is?’’

Simon smile was small and forced, nodding before turning back to check his bag. “Wednesday the second of July?’’

Raphael’s smile slipped. “What is with you?’’

Simon turned back to look at Raphael and cupped his face. “Nothing, I promise. It’s just, Clary’s couch isn’t the most comfortable thing in her house to sleep on.’’ He chuckled.

Raphael crossed his arms. “You forgot.’’

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not sure if I’m following you. I forgot what exactly?’’

“Today is our 8th year anniversary!’’ Raphael shouted in disbelief, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t- I can’t believe you forgot!’’

Simon looked at Raphael with wide eyes and he stepped forward, grabbing Raphael by his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired. Of course I didn’t forget, I’ll make it up to you.’’

He pulled Raphael against his chest and Raphael sighed, wrapping his arms around his waist, head against his chest. Raphael slumped against him. “You better.’’ He mumbled. “I made reservations at the best restaurant in town for tonight at seven.’’

“Sounds great.’’ Simon pressed a kiss against Raphael’s head. “I have to be at Clary’s after class, though. But I promise I’ll see you tonight.’’

Raphael let out a long sigh but nodded his head. He wasn’t in the mood to fight. “Yeah, sure.’’ He said, but he didn’t believe his own words. Simon smiled and pressed a long goodbye kiss against his lips.

“I love you,’’ Simon whispered and Raphael’s heart skipped a beat. It had been awhile since they uttered these words towards one other but his mood had brightened when he heard them slip from his lovers mouth. “Text me the address of the restaurant and I’ll see you tonight yeah?’’

“Yeah,’’ Raphael smiled this time, his eyes sparkling. “If you’re late I’ll kill you.’’

Simon laughed and kissed Raphael again. “Noted. I really gotta go now.’’ He trailed a hand down his face and smiled lovingly. “Happy anniversary. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.’’

“I know.’’ He kissed Simon’s hand. “Happy anniversary, cariño. I love you too. Now go, before you’re too late.’’

Simon kissed his forehead and grabbed his bag, taking off then. Raphael couldn’t help but think that Simon wasn’t going to make it up to him. He shook his head and tried to block out the negative thoughts. It was rubbish. Simon loved Raphael, he just told him that. Maybe meeting Clary was just an excuse to surprise Raphael tonight. Raphael took a calming, deep breathe and felt himself relax. Simon would show up tonight, he was sure of that.

 

.

Simon didn’t show up.

Raphael had been at the restaurant seven p.m. sharp. Half an hour ago he had sent Simon a text with the address so he figured he was on his way. But when an hour passed and Simon still wasn’t here he texted him again. He got no response whatsoever, so he decided to just wait. Maybe he was planning something big for him and didn’t he want to spoil it. Yeah, that had to be it, Raphael convinced himself.

Raphael was wrong.

When a second hour passed and Simon still wasn’t there, he began to get fed up. He called Simon a dozen times but he never picked up his phone and Raphael had glanced at his watch, the box with the engagement ring in his hands. He twirled the box in his hands. He wasn’t making a mistake. Simon would be here.

Simon wasn’t there.

After a third hour passed, Raphael felt so cheated on that he payed for the drinks he had, grabbed his coat and left. He clutched the box with ring tightly in his hands as he got home, hanging up his coat and plopping down on the coach. Simon wasn’t here either. The fear of him being with someone else, on their goddamn anniversary, freaked Raphael out. Had he done something wrong? Had he been to clingy? Simon always used to tell him he loved it when he cuddled up to him like a tired puppy.

Two hours after Raphael got home the front door softly opened. Raphael lifted his head. He had been sitting there, all the time. Waiting for Simon. Simon silently took his coat and shoes off and walked into the dark living room. He jumped, however, when Raphael suddenly turned the lights on.

“Had a fun night?’’ Raphael spat out, glaring at Simon with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

Simon gulped and offered a small smile. “Raph.’’ He wringed his hands together. “Look, I can explain.’’

“Oh you better explain.’’ Raphael clenched his jaw. “And it better be a good or I swear to god, Simon.’’

Simon looked down at the ground. When he looked back, tears were swimming in his eyes and guilt was shining through. Raphael’s heart dropped and he started breathing heavily. No. No, this was __not__  happening.

“Raph...’’ Simon whispered softly. “I’m so sorry.’’

A tear dripped down his face. “You kissed her.’’ It wasn’t a question. He already knew.

Simon clenched his eyes shut and nodded slowly. “I think-’’ He took a deep breathe. “I’m still in love with her Raphael.’’

Silence.

Raphael stared at Simon, his fist clenching in the sleeves of his shirt. He bit hard on his lips so that it would stop trembling, but he couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped his lips. He covered his face in his hands as his shoulders began to shook. Simon was still in love with her. After eight years he still loved someone else. What had he done wrong?

Simon’s heart broke and he walked forward. “Raph...’’ He wanted to wrap his arms around the heartbroken boy and pull him close but Raphael snapped. He slapped Simon’s arms away as he hiccuped.

“Don’t! Touch. Me!’’ He hissed through his tears pushing Simon away. “You are nothing but an asshole!’’

“Raph, please-’’ Simon begged but Raphael cut him off.

“Don’t call me that!’’ Raphael roared, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. “These past eight years have been nothing but a lie!’’

“No!’’ Simon shouted. “That is not true!’’

“You were all along in love with Clarissa, Simon!’’ Raphael fumed. “You fooled yourself into thinking you loved me. Even worse, you fooled me!’’ Raphael’s anger subsided as another sob racked through his body, looking at Simon with sad, teary eyes. “I _loved_  you.’’

“Raphael...’’ Simon croaked.

“But you...’’ Raphael shook his head. He then grabbed the thing closest to him and threw it at Simon. “You betrayed me! You hurt me like no one ever hurt me! I hate you! _I hate you!_ ’’

He fished the black box out of his pocket and stared at it for awhile. He clenched his eyes shut and threw it at Simon’s chest who caught the box just in time. “You can give it to Clary.’’ He hissed. “It means nothing to me anymore. __You__  mean nothing to me.’’

Simon was crying by now, letting Raphael hit him and say horrible things to him. He deserved it. Raphael charged to the bedroom and not even ten minutes later returned with a suitcase behind him. Simon’s heart plummeted to the ground and he scrambled up from where he was sitting at the floor.

“W-Where are you going?’’ He whimpered.

“Anywhere but here.’’ Raphael’s soft voice now croaked. “There’s too many memories here. They were all lies.’’

Simon shook his head but Raphael didn’t see, since he had his back turned towards him. Raphael started to walk to the front door and Simon spurted after him.

“Raphael, please don’t go!’’ He hiccuped. “We can talk this out, I know we can.’’

Raphael let out a shaky breathe and turned to look at Simon. His own face was red, tears still making their way down his cheeks. “There’s nothing left to say, Simon.’’ He said softly, his voice gone hoarse. “Goodbye, Simon. Have a nice life.’’

“Raph.’’ He whimpered, stepping closer but freezing when the front door slammed close in his face. He sunk to his knees on the floor and brought his hand up to his chest as he cried. His chest was constricting and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Raphael had left him.

Sniffling, he looked at the small, black box he was holding in his hand. With shaky hands he opened the lid and let out a choked sob. In it was the engagement ring Raphael and Magnus had sought out. Simon whined as he tried to silence his sobs, his heart breaking even more. Raphael wanted to propose to him. He wanted to spend the rest of their lives together and now, Simon had messed it all up.

He needed to fix this. He needed Raphael. He closed the box and held it against his chest, closing his eyes as soft, whiney sobs left his mouth.

 

.

Raphael walked down the street, shivering as the harsh, cold February wind blew past him. He walked past __Hunters Moon__ , a new bar in town. He sighed and pushed the door open, tugging his suitcases behind him in tow. Maia looked at him from behind the bar and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Wow.’’ She said as Raphael took a seat on bar stool. “Are you going on a trip?’’

Raphael sighed, wiping away his leftover tears. He didn’t want to cry anymore. “Please, Maia.’’ He breathed, looking down. “Not tonight.’’

“Hey,’’ she said softly, reaching across the bar to place her hand on his arm. “What happened, Raph?’’

Raphael shook his head in response, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. “I just want to forgot it ever happened. Just.. give me some tequila shots. And leave the bottle.’’

Maia hesitated for a second. “I don’t think getting drunk is the best option, Raphael.’’

“Maia, _please _.__ ’’ Raphael begged her.

Maia sighed but put a shot glass and the bottle of tequila down anyway. “Fine, but I’m not taking care of you when you get drunk.’’

Raphael huffed and filled his shot glass, placing it against his lips and throwing his head back, swallowing the shot in one go. He ignored his burning throat and immediately filled his glass again. He needed to get drunk. He needed to forget that the past eight years even happened.

A few hours later, Raphael was more then drunk and Maia had taken the, now empty, tequila bottle from him. Raphael huffed and pointed at him as he hiccuped.

“You,’’ He said, drawing out the word ‘you’. “Are no fun.’’

“And you are pissed.’’ Maia retorted as she grabbed a hold of his suitcases. “Come on big guy, I’m bringing you home.’’

“I can’t go home,’’ Raphael slurred. “I can’t see _him._ ’’

Maia sighed and closed her eyes for a second. “Alright, I’ll take you to Magnus. Can you walk?’’

“I-’’ Raphael hiccuped. “I think so.’’

The two walked to Magnus’. Well Maia walked. Raphael was more trailing behind and swaying from left to right. Maia was relieved when they finally reached his loft and pressed the doorbell. Magnus opened the door and raised his eyebrows upon seeing his best friend in such a state.

Raphael grinned. “Maggie!’’ He cheered, throwing his arms around him.

Magnus looked at Maia questioningly who just shrugged. “I have no clue what happened,’’ She said as she put the suitcases in Magnus’ loft. “All I know is that he wanted to forget something and didn’t want to go home.’’

Magnus smiled thankfully at Maia. “Thanks for bringing him here, darling. I’ll remember this.’’

Maia winked at him before glancing at Raphael one last time before leaving. Magnus looked down at the boy in his arms who snuggled closer against him.

“Let’s go sit on the couch, Raph. Hm?’’ He wrapped an arm around Raphael’s waist and guided him to the couch where Alec was sitting. Alec raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘What’s up with him?’. Magnus simply shrugged and sat down on the couch, Raphael cuddling closer to him.

“Raph?’’ Magnus asked him, earning a tired hum in return. “Why did you pack your bags? Did something happen with Simon?’’

Raphael tensed in Magnus’ arms upon hearing his ex-lover’s name. He clutched Magnus’ shirt as his shoulder began to shook and sobs racked through his body. “Simon doesn’t love me anymore!’’ He wailed as he buried his face in Magnus’ chest.

Magnus and Alec both shared a wide eyed look. Alec got up from the couch and pointed over his shoulder to the bedroom, mouthing that he would be there. Magnus smiled thankfully and watched him leave to the bedroom after placing a kiss to his head. Magnus turned back to the trembling boy in his arms and his heart broke at the sight. He had never seen Raphael this heartbroken before.

“Cariño,’’ Magnus whispered softly as he stroked his hair. “I think you need to be a bit more specific if you want me to understand. Why do you think he doesn’t love you anymore?’’

“He’s in love with that daft, ginger bimbo,’’ Raphael huffed through his tears and Magnus had to stifle a chuckle at the new nickname. He frowned, however, when Raphael looked up at him. His beautiful brown eyes filled with pain, heartbreak and tears. “He never stopped loving her, Magnus.’’ He sniffled.

Magnus felt his own heart break and tears well in his eyes. He pulled Raphael back to his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly, his cheek resting on top of his head. “Oh cariño,’’ He breathed hoarsely. “I’m not going to let him hurt you further. I promise.’’

“Why would he do this to me, Magnus?’’ Raphael whimpered, snuggling closer into the warm arms of his best friend. “Why would he lie to me like that for eight years?’’

Magnus clenched his eyes shut to stop the tears from spilling and turned his head, pressing a kiss against Raphael’s head. “I don’t know, cariño.’’ He whispered softly. “I don’t know.’’

 

.

Simon woke up the next morning in a cold bed. He sat up and looked around him. Everything looked the same, it was as if Raphael never left him. But he __did,__  Simon realized. And he had every right too. Swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking away the tears, he tossed the blankets off of him and slowly got up.

Now was not the time to feel sorry for himself. He didn’t deserve to feel sorry for himself, not if he was the one who had hurt Raphael. He had to make amends with him. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch, twirling the black box in his hands.

There was only one place Raphael could go when he was upset or needed space. Determined to make things right, he jumped up. He stuffed the ring in his pocket and raced to put his shoes on, grabbing the coat from the rack as he ripped the door open and made his way to Magnus’ loft.

When he arrived at Magnus’ he was out of breathe since he had run the whole here. He took a deep breathe and finally found the courage to knock on the door. He nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he waited for Magnus to open the door.

The door eventually opened and Magnus had a smile on his face, that dropped the second he saw Simon. He narrowed his eyes at him, his eyes spitting fire. “Oh, it’s _you. _’’__ Magnus spat. “What do you want, Lewis?’’

Simon flinched and coward backwards, all his confidence disappearing. “I want to see Raphael,’’ He stuttered. “Is he here?’’

“He is,’’ Magnus said and Simon stood straighter, hope rushing through his veins. “But he doesn’t want to see you,’’ He then hissed. “And neither do I.’’

“Magnus, please.’’ Simon begged. “I made a mistake, I just need to-’’

“No, you broke his heart!’’ Magnus roared, his eyes now blazing as he stepped closer to Simon. “You are not in the position to decide when you get to see him or not! You seriously have some nerve showing your face here,’’ He growled.

Simon didn’t even pay attention to Magnus rant anymore. Because inside Magnus’ loft, behind one of the pillars, stood Raphael. He had been hiding himself behind one of the pillars when he heard Simon’s voice. He was now peaking around the corner, widening his eyes as his eyes locked with Simon’s.

“Raphael...’’ Simon breathed softly, his body moving on his own accord. He brushed passed Magnus, ignoring the offended ‘Hey!’ Magnus let out as he did so. He was a few steps away from Raphael when Alec suddenly appeared in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him away.

“Hey!’’ Simon cried out and struggled against Alec’s hold who grunted as he tried to drag Simon out of the apartment. “Let me go! Alec! I just want to speak to Raphael, _please!’_ ’

Alec just huffed and threw him back in the hallway, Magnus blocking the doorway. Alec stood behind his boyfriend, crossing his arms as he blocked Raphael from Simon’s view and glared daggers at him.

“If you really want to make things right,’’ Magnus hissed. “Then you better come up with a plan to sweep him off of his feet. If I see your face here again, I swear to god, you don’t want to know what I’d do with you.’’

Magnus slammed the door in his face and Simon dropped his shoulders. He had messed up really bad and he felt like he wanted to cry. That was until Magnus’ words echoed in his head.

_“If you really want to make things right, then you better come up with a plan to sweep him off of his feet.’’_

Simon straightened up, confidence flooding through him once again. He turned on his heels and jogged out of the apartment complex.

It was time to woo Raphael Santiago.

 

.

After a few weeks Raphael went back to the office to work. He had stayed with Alec and Magnus this whole time. Though the two reassured him it was fine and they didn’t mind, Raphael felt like he was invading in their home. He yawned as he stepped into the elevator to get to the level his office was at.

He greeted some of his colleagues as he got out of the elevator and made his way to his office. When he opened the door he shook his head and blinked his eyes. His office was filled with flowers. From daisies to tulips and sunflowers. On his desk, was a big bouquet of red, pink and white roses in a vase. A card stuck from the bouquet and Raphael looked around the room with wide eyes.

“Stan!’’ He called, his eyes never leaving the flowers. Stan appeared behind him and let out a breathless ‘wow’. “Did you see the person who brought theses flowers up and put them in my office?’’

Stan shook his head, eyeing his friend’s office. “No, I didn’t. But whoever it is must be very persistent.’’

Raphael walked in and carefully dropped his bag to the ground. He eyed the card hanging from the rose bouquet and gently took it out.

 

_“Red roses resemble love and romance. They are often used in a way to say “I love you’’._

_Pink roses resemble love, gratitude and appreciation. This rose is often given as a token of admiration and appreciation._

_White roses are traditional at a wedding, but their quiet beauty also resembles a gesture of remembrance. A bouquet of white roses is a perfect way to say “I’m thinking of you.’’’’_

Under it there was a handwritten message;

_“When the last petal falls from the rose, that is when I will stop loving you._

_Yours truly,’’_

__

There was no name, but Raphael was almost one hundred procent sure who send him these flowers. Raphael frowned at the handwritten message, eyeing the bouquet when he saw it.

In the middle of the bouquet, there was a white rose. Raphael gulped and carefully reached his hand out, as if he was scared the rose would crumble under his touch. His breathe hitched as his fingers touched the petals of the white rose. It was fake. Meaning the petals would never come off. Meaning he would never stop loving Raphael. A small smile made its way on his face and he couldn’t deny the flutter in his heart.

“Oh, Simon,’’ He breathed as he stroked the card fondly. It was not like he was ready to forgive Simon just yet, no way. But this was a good way to start.

This continued for the next few months. Raphael would walk into his office which would be loaded with presents. One time it was stuffed with stuffed animals, which caused Raphael to laugh. The other time there was a big box filled with chocolates on his desk and he ate from them until he got sick while multiple times rereading the notes Simon added.

A month after that Raphael was sitting at his desk, his office strangely empty. He had figured Simon would’ve found something new to stuff his office with but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he found that his office looked the same as the day before. Sighing, he had gone to work and shook his head. Perhaps Simon gave up.

It wasn’t until two hours later he heard Stan call out to someone: “Hey, this is a working place, not a circus. Get down from the table.’’

Raphael frowned and opened his office door, freezing in the doorway when he saw Simon standing on the table with a guitar in his hands. The two boy locked eyes and Raphael had to repress the shiver that ran down his spine. Simon smiled at him from where he stood, his heart thumbing loudly. He cleared his throat and began to strum his guitar.

 _“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms,’’_ Simon began to sing. “ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breathe. But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.’’_

Raphael’s breathe hitched. Here Simon was, serenading him. Pouring his heart out to him. Raphael felt the tears gather in his eyes and let out a weak chuckle.

 _ _“_ Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know. He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share his home. I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets. To carry love, to carry children of our own.’’_ Raphael let out a loud, teary laugh, shaking his head fondly. _“We are still kids but we’re so in love. Fighting against all odds. I know we’ll be alright this time. Darling, just hold my hand. Be my man, I’ll be your man. I see my future in your eyes.’’_

Raphael sniffled as a few tears dropped down his cheeks. He moved up to wipe them away, chuckling tearfully as Simon send him a loving wink.

_“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met and an angel in person.’’_

Simon felt himself tear up as he slowly ended the song. “ _And he looks perfect, I don’t deserve this,_ ’’He sang as his voice croaked. “ _You look perfect tonight.’’_

Raphael let out a shuddering breathe as his colleagues clapped for Simon’s performance, before clapping himself as well. Simon smiled politely before jumping off the table and laying the guitar down. He took a deep breathe and made his way over to Raphael, stopping just a few feet in front of him.

“My dearest Raphael,’’ Simon started, his voice shaky. “I have been this biggest asshole to you lately. I hurt you, only because I thought I was still in love with my best friend. But when you walked out of my life, nothing made sense anymore. And I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life. I realized then that the past eight years have been the best ones so far of my life. And I want to spend so many more with you. And I promise, if you say yes to me right now, I will love you forever and make you the happiest man alive.’’

Raphael had already started tearing up during Simon’s speech. Simon took a deep breathe. “Here it goes,’’ He whispered softly and just like that, Simon kneeled down on one knee. Raphael’s breathe hitched and eyes widened as he saw Simon pull out the familiar black box from his pocket.

“So I’m asking you right now, Raphael Santiago,’’ He said, his voice trembling. “Will you let me make you the happiest man alive and do me the honor of marrying me?’’

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Raphael noticed his colleagues watching them intently, waiting for his answer. Raphael saw that the ring was the one he and Magnus had sought out but Raphael didn’t care. A small smile made it’s way on his face when he nodded.

“Yeah,’’ Raphael breathed, eyes teary. “Yes, I’ll marry you.’’

Simon’s eyes widened and stared at Raphael. “Did you just say yes?’’

“Yes!’’ Raphael giggled and dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Simon’s neck and kissing him passionately. Simon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. His mind was foggy and he could vaguely hear his colleagues cheer for them, but Raphael couldn’t care less.

Simon broke the kiss and gently took the ring from the box, holding Raphael’s left hand and gently sliding the ring on his ring finger. Raphael let out a happy laugh, throwing his arms around Simon’s neck and hugging him tight. Simon closed his eyes, his hands rubbing up and down his back as he buried his face in his shoulder.

 

.

 

The following evening the two were laying in bed, pressed close together and their hands entangled. Raphael sighed happily and rested his head against his fiancé's shoulder. He had never felt this content and happy before in his life. Simon smiled and pressed soft kisses against his cheek.

Raphael hummed and turned his head to look Simon in the eye.

“Te amo.’’

Raphael grinned and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. “Lo sé.’’ He whispered back. “Yo también te amo, Simon.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to make it this long, but here we are!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> If you have any prompts requests you can leave them in the comments or ask them [Here](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> Mi amor - My love  
> Por el amor de dios - For the love of God  
> Así que ayúdame dios - So help me God  
> Luz de mi vida - Light of my life  
> Amor - Love  
> Cariño - Sweetheart  
> Extraño tus labios, guapo - I missed your lips, handsome  
> Dios mio - My god  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Lo sé - I know  
> Yo también te amo - I love you too


End file.
